Talk:Death
Khloros does NOT mean decease. It's a Greek world and means Still Tender, as we say for veggies and fruits that have not gone bad yet. HarrymanGR 17:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Stay I just want to pray that we get to stay playing Death even through Darksiders 3-5 because, I mean, who doesn't want to play as Death itself? Hi 03:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I prefer War & his sister myself over a nigh invulnerable guy who thinks the best way to deal with his brother is to cut off an arm. --Revan's Exile 05:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I heard there will be Co-op and all 4 will be avaible so you're have the option and my guess is they're gonna find some way to make each one the main playable character for one game. GrimmShadows 10:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you really think there might be a 3-5 i really hope so but can the seiries maintain the success financially and critically i like Single player better because co-op would just ruin the game.Single player : no need to fight over screen, can upgrade weapons.Co-op: fight over screen, no upgrades (possibly) Blazing rathalos 06:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Harvester The article currently states that Death's double-scythes are the The Harvester. This is supposedly supported by an excerpt from the novel Darksiders: The Abomination Vault (the link to which is dead). However, there is strong evidence to suggest that this assertion is incorrect. The only time that the Harvester is directly depicted is in the first Darksiders game (in which it is never show to shape-shift, or as being double-bladed). In the comics, Death wields two scythes which are never referred to as "Harvester." In Darksiders 2, Death again uses two scythes which are interchangeable - there are numerous unique sets with different names that he can acquire, however none of them are explicitly named "Harvester." The only time that Death is depicted as wielding a single, fixed-blade scythe (that even remotely resembles the Harvester from Darksiders) is whilst he is in his Reaper form. Also of note is that, in Darksiders 2, Death actually has a special move called "Harvester," during which his Reaper form emerges and slashes enemies with one large scythe. I think it is very safe to assume that, despite the singular reference in The Abomination Vault, that the numerous double-scythes are NOT the Harvester, and that the true weapon is either still in War's possession, or it is the scythe used by Death's Reaper form. Yoruichi's Paramour (talk) 17:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The Harvester can indeed shapeshift, as it did throughout the Abomination Vault while Death wielded it. However, you are right in that the scythes Death uses are not Harvester. It is revealed in the Death's Door comic that it needs Council permission to be used. So, as he did in the comic, Death is likely wielding replacement blades. It may be in War's possession but as that was a DLC bonus I'm not sure of how canon that it. Ravenfirelight (talk) 17:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Other Adventure I'm thinking of adding another heading to the biography portion of the page. 'Other Adventures' referring to side quests and DLC add-ons like Argul's Tomb. I wouldn't consider doing that for most RPG style games but Darksiders II has few enough that it would prove doable. Any thoughts on the matter? Ravenfirelight (talk) 12:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Death's job I know the basic history of Death, like how he is Nephilim and became one of the Four Horsemen, but there is one thing I can't seem to any find specific detail on. As "The Grim Reaper", does he actually know about or play a part in the death of every single mortal in the universe (or at least on Earth) like is mentioned in the trailer, or is he too busy doing Horsemen stuff? 10:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Evidently not. He's visited Earth in the past disguised in a black cloak, which is how the whole Grim Reaper imagery came to be, but his name is more of an epithet. Ravenfirelight (talk) 14:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Deaths powers. I want to edit deaths powers that has not been shown in game. where death himself can take out mortals souls, jumps extreminely high in the comics when he fought the leviathan, heals fast from any wound that's from book and comics, and his reaper form is invincible and can not be hurt with the out game saying that like what someone said to war in the first darksiders games where his chaos form can last longer then it is game. I believe so can death sence he is the brother of war and is stronger then war himself. please notice my plea. if not me then can someone edit what I said. thank you for your time if you read what I said. if hes just kinda normal looking under the mask, is it legal for me to take him as my boyfriend Kiinqarthur (talk) 16:05, December 16, 2019 (UTC)